xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pied Piper Returns
After drawing a large portion of X-Factor away to Los Angeles to deal with a rogue terrakinetic whom they believe is holding the city hostage in return for the release of St. John Allerdyce, the Pied Piper Soldiers (minus Sheila Kendrick) break into Old Home to recover Gregor Novotny. The phaser Kevin McAulleach is apprehended after he aids in Gregor's escape, and Charlie Barrows is killed. Events Attack *Smoke fills up cameras being watched in the TE lobby. Parker calls for high alert. *Pete radios that it's not just the cameras, but actual smokescreen through the backgate, covering approaches. *Team A dispatched to gates, including Terry and Alessia. Team B stays in lobby including Parker and Kelsey. Illyana sent to prisoner, Kitty follows. *There's an explosion in the wilderness. *A smaller explosion occurs in front of the guard house, catching it on fire. *Power goes down all over base, taking out surveillance. *Small scuffle occurs in prisoner's cell, resulting in Illyana leaving voluntarily with James Harwin and Gregor Novotny. *Charlie Barrows appears down main street. She is shot twice by Alessia, who she then attacks hand-to-hand. * Terry screams, loudly. It makes people queasy. *Charlie lifts gun to aim at Terry. * Nadia fires accurately from the rooftop, hitting Charlie and bringing her down. *Charlie fires at the same time, shot aimed at Terry. *Phaser is taken down in lobby. *Dr. Hank McCoy tries to stabilize Charlie but she dies. *It is determined that Illyana hasn't checked in since going to retrieve the prisoner. *Nadia is able to use her mutation to discover there's no one in the prisoner's cell - Illy's missing again. After the Attack *Illyana makes contact with Old Home the next day. She is hanging out with the PPS. *Illyana makes contact again on October 6 and shares the PPS' continued doubts. *Terry, now in charge of the Pied Piper investigation, suggests offering a ceasefire. *In the meantime, Pete interrogates Sheila and Harwin. Then Terry does. *The PPS agree to meet with X-Factor, and the four remaining Pied Piper agents talk terms with them. Nadia reveals that she shot and killed Charlie. The PPS took Tom's offered com unit and the meeting dispersed with future relations uncertain. Property Destruction *Power went out in the Titan Building, locking people out of anywhere that required an access card, including the cells in the lower level. TE has lots of back-up generators, but doesn't do so hot with wires gone out. *Guard house at the front gate was burnt down. *Surrounding wilderness sustained some damage from explosion. Important Evidence *Illyana uncovers that the Pied Piper Soldiers believed that X-Factor was holding the Tom, Tobias, Illyana, and Nadia against their will, and that they were in concert with al-Sahra, most notably Carmen. They seemed reluctant to believe that this was not the case, and that Trieu Thang was not also held captive with Gregor Novotny. Personnel Status *Kitty took backlash damage from attempting to help in the capture of the phaser. *Alessia was pistol whipped. *Siryn was grazed by a bullet from a handgun. *Charlie, the speedster, was dead and in XF's morgue. *The phaser was been captured and held under heavy sedation in the cells. *The terrakinetic was brought Home by the LA team and was held in the same manner. *Gregor Novotny and James Harwin, the teleporter, escaped, taking Illyana with them. People *X-Factor agents *Pied Piper Soldiers Links *Post-event Carpenter Memo *Tom's post post-PPS Meeting email *Tom's post post-PPS Meeting email *Terry's post-PPS Meeting email Category:2009 Missions